The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device, a layout data generating device and a layout data generating method, and, for example, to a solid-state imaging device including a plurality of pixels and optical members, and a layout data generating device and method for generating layout data indicative of a layout arrangement of each optical member.
A technology related to a CCD line sensor equipped with a plurality of photodetecting units that read reflected light of an original document focused by an image forming lens has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-229460 (Patent Document 1). Specifically, there has been described in Patent Document 1, a technology that adjusts an arrangement interval between the photodetecting units with respect to a photodetecting position to be originally image-formed, based on the amount of misregistration of a photodetecting position actually image-formed through an image forming lens.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219453 (Patent Document 2), a technology that makes an interval between vertical CCD sections on both sides of a first pixel that receives light in a long wavelength range, larger than an interval between vertical CCD sections on both sides of a second pixel that receives light in a short wavelength range.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-232595 (Patent Document 3), a technology related to a unit pixel having a waveguide comprised of a columnar body constant in cross-sectional area from its incoming end to its outgoing end, and a microlens that guides incident light to the incoming end of the waveguide. Specifically, in the unit pixel in Patent Document 3, the waveguide is arranged in such a manner that the center of the flux of the incident light incident to the incident end surface of the waveguide from the microlens and the center axis of the waveguide coincide with each other.